


There Will Be Time

by taztaas (manala)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manala/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: Kravitz revels in domesticity, Taako has an emotion. Angus goes to school.





	There Will Be Time

Kravitz blinked awake leisurely, stretching in the silky sheets. Morning light filtered through the window and he could hear voices from downstairs - Taako was helping Angus get ready for school.

Not that the boy really needed it, he was the most self-sufficient child Kravitz had ever known. But it was obvious that he enjoyed the care and attention immensely, and that Taako was happy to provide, even though he would never admit it.

Kravitz rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up, wiggling his toes in the soft carpet below just because he could. He yawned and absently scratched at an itch on his side. He wasn’t really tired, just feeling lazy. His body wasn’t real, so he had no need for sleep, but he had indulged in Taako’s extremely cuddly sleeping customs enough times to develop a taste for it.

There was something comforting and frankly, domestic in waking up slowly in a warm bed and going downstairs in one’s nightclothes for the first cup of coffee of the day. Not that he needed to drink either, but he had gotten into the habit.

Sleeping and morning coffee, they were both mostly for his own benefit. There was no better way to start the morning than sitting opposite his still sleepy husband at the kitchen table. Taako was not a morning person, and rising early made him groggy, cranky and adorable, in Kravitz’s opinion.

Taako with half-lidded eyes, messy hair and pillow creases on his cheek was a sight to behold, something sweet, private and again, domestic. Taako always looked amazing, but watching him in the morning, almost nodding off into his artificially colored cereal - it made something in Kravitz’s chest swell, burst, and warmth spread all over him, all the way to his fingertips and toes, to the points of his ears. Taako, in general, made Kravitz feel warm, all over, all the time.

To Kravitz’s chagrin, Taako didn’t want to kiss in the mornings because of morning breath - a concept which he tried to unsuccessfully to explain to Kravitz one time. But Taako allowed small kisses to the forehead and cheeks, receiving them with a smile that made Kravitz want to kiss him again and again.

And few things were better than hugging Taako from behind when he stood at the stove, making breakfast. Kravitz would wrap his arms around him, push his hands under Taako’s shirt to rest on the warm skin of his stomach, and set his chin on Taako’s shoulder. It was the best place to be, to enjoy the scent of both the breakfast and Taako’s hair.

The overwhelming feeling of closeness and intimacy was well worth getting thwapped by one of Taako’s twitching ears. Besides, it was more endearing than a bother. Kravitz would never have guessed that getting hit by Taako’s ear would make him flush with affection, but it did. Every time. And if Taako noticed his red face, and made fun and laughed at him, that was just lovely too.

But all that was not on the agenda today, because today was a school day. Taako had got up bright and early - complaining all the way, mostly just for show - to make Angus breakfast and pack his lunch and make sure that the boy had everything he needed before he left for school.

Kravitz made his way downstairs and saw Taako and Angus at the door. Taako was carefully wrapping a scarf around the boy’s neck. They were talking quietly and didn’t notice Kravitz coming down, so he just smiled and went to the kitchen where he poured himself a cup of coffee. He took his first sip of the day and sighed, content.

Kravitz walked over to the window and the breakfast nook and saw that it had snowed during the night. Their yard was covered in the white powder and small snowflakes were still slowly falling. No wonder Taako was being so fussy about Angus’ clothing, he was making sure the boy kept warm.

“You got your lunch? And everything?” Kravitz heard Taako ask, and he grinned to himself, remembering all the times Taako had glared at him and insisted that he ‘didn’t give a single shit about the brat’. Taako liked to pretend that he didn’t care, but his actions told a whole different story. Luckily Angus was smart enough to see through Taako’s horseshit and didn’t take offense.

“Yes! Bye dad!” Angus said, as chipper as ever, and he was off. Through the window, Kravitz saw him run down the walkway. The boy stopped at the front gate to wave at the house. Unsure if Angus had seen him, Kravitz lifted a hand in response just in case, taking a sip from his cup with the other. Angus met Kravitz’s eyes, gave a grin and started to jog down the street towards the school.

Kravitz heard the front door close slowly, but nothing for a while after that.

“Taako?” he called, worried, despite the fact that they were both home and safe.

Taako was prone to moments where he - for variable amounts of time - forgot who and where he was. He had been getting steadily better, as the memories of his two very different lifetimes settled around each other in his mind.

Talking about it had helped, and it had taken Taako tremendous effort to open up. Kravitz was proud of him, and he always told Taako as much, even when it made him blush and swat at Kravitz for being sappy.

But still, sometimes Kravitz found his husband frozen, staring into the middle distance as if stuck inside his own mind. Lost in some memory, he stared down at his cooling tea or whatever else he had been doing, eyes unseeing, body unmoving, until someone came and snapped him out of it.

It was easy enough to shake Taako out of these moments with a gentle touch, but Taako would always startle, before plastering on an over-confident smile and turning the situation into a joke with his clever words.

But there was always the brief flash of panic in his eyes when he came back to himself, and it made Kravitz ache in sympathy. He hid his own feelings on the matter, because Taako easily mistook sympathy for pity, and hated nothing more than being treated as lesser.

These… episodes happened less frequently nowadays, but it was still something to keep an eye out for. And Kravitz worried less, but he worried nonetheless.

“Taako?” Kravitz said again, setting his cup down on the table to make his way to the entrance. He turned the corner that hid the front door from his view and saw Taako standing at the door, one hand still around the handle. His other hand was on his face, covering his mouth and he was trembling slightly.

“Darling?” Worry mounted in Kravitz’s gut and he crossed the distance between them to set a hand on his husband’s shaking shoulder. He gently pulled and turned Taako around to find out what was wrong.

Taako didn’t resist which was a good sign, but Kravitz saw the tears falling and welling up in Taako’s eyes before the elf brought his hands up to cover his face.

Taako slumped against Kravitz’s shoulder with a sniffle and Kravitz wrapped his arms around him immediately, one around his waist and other on his shoulders, hand in his hair.

Kravitz held Taako close, not saying anything, giving him a moment to collect himself. Kravitz had no idea what was wrong, but he thought it was safe to suppose it had something to do with Angus, given the boy’s recent departure.

Taako and Angus had been growing steadily closer since Angus started living under their roof and Taako had started being more honest with himself and his feelings, letting the walls he’d built around his heart come down. Taako had always cared for the boy, but it had taken some time before he had gotten comfortable enough to let it show and act accordingly. It was still a work in progress, but they were getting there.

Taako wasn’t crying hard, his breath hitching only slightly, but Kravitz could feel the tears soaking into his shirt. He ran his hand over Taako’s back, comforting.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” He asked, and felt Taako pulling away so he let him go, hands falling to Taako’s waist, unwilling to stop touching him. Taako was wiping at his eyes with a grimace.

“If you tell anyone, I’ll magic missile your ass on the spot.” Taako hissed and Kravitz blinked, thrown for a loop by the complete turnaround of the mood.

“What is it?”

“It’s- fuck, it’s Angus! Didn’t you hear what he said?”

Kravitz replayed the morning thus far in his head. The only time he had heard Angus speak was when the boy left, and all the boy had said was bye- oh. _Oh._

Kravitz couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, forced out by the feeling of relief flooding over him. For once, it wasn’t anything serious. Or it was, but the good kind of serious. Taako smacked him on the chest, none too gently.

“Why are you laughing, asshole!”

“No reason Taako, no reason at all,” Kravitz said and started to press kisses all over Taako’s face. Taako was still eyeing him suspiciously but was obviously starting to thaw as a result of Kravitz’s affections.

“I love you,” Kravitz said, pressing a final kiss to Taako’s forehead. Taako scrunched up his nose in a display of irritation, but Kravitz could tell that he wasn’t feeling it, it was just for show.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. And I guess I-” Taako said, looking away and feigning detachment. But at the same time, he hadn’t moved away from Kravitz’s embrace and was, in fact, leaning in slightly to get closer.

Taako huffed, a final testimony of his fabricated anger, but when he turned to Kravitz and met his eyes, they were soft, fond and bright and Kravitz’s breath would have caught in his throat if he had the need for air.

“I love you too.”

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, content to be close and just looking at each other. But eventually Kravitz couldn’t hold it in anymore and he said it.

“So… Do I get to be papa or what? Since you’re the dad?” He was just teasing, of course, it was up to Angus to call him whatever the boy wanted, even if Kravitz considered the boy his own at this point. And in Kravitz’s opinion, Angus calling Taako dad wasn’t much of a surprise, the magic mentoring had long ago turned into full custody and responsibility.

“Stop!” Taako screeched, flushing red up to the tips of his ears, and hit Kravitz on the bicep, stepping out of Kravitz’s arms. “This-!“ he said, gesturing wildly at the space around them, “This never happened! We’re not having this conversation!”

“But darling…” Kravitz said sweetly, grinning like the fool he knew he was. He reached for his husband and was rewarded with a slap on the wrist for his effort.

“Stop! Absolutely not. I’m outta here.” Taako turned around with a carefully calculated, dramatic whip of his hair and stormed away, nose up in the air, towards the kitchen.

Now alone in the entranceway, Kravitz let his arms fall with a fond chuckle. He shook his head, awed by the situation he was in now and the direction his life had taken. He would have, he _had_ never believed, in a thousand years that he would one day end up having a house, a husband and a...

A son. Well, he couldn’t speak for Angus, but from his own point of view, the boy was theirs and he knew that Taako thought the same, no matter what he claimed when he was caught off guard by his own emotions. Kravitz shivered. For a dead man, his life sure was amazing. He couldn’t believe his luck, he had never been happier.

“You eatin’ breakfast or what, thug? It’s getting cold!” Taako yelled from the kitchen, over the sound of furious whisking and something sizzling in a pan.

“Yes, love,” Kravitz replied, more to himself than anything, and went to join his husband in their kitchen. His smile was so wide it hurt his face, but he couldn't help it.


End file.
